Hello Kitty
Yes, this character is very popular. You see the thing everywhere. In cartoons, furniture, clothing, jewelry, heck, even food. But have you ever heard of the story of how this cute, innocent, thing came to be? In Japan, there was once a little girl and her father. The girl was just odd, she was like no one else. She had no mouth. She had a jaw, she had teeth.... just... no mouth. The girl was deformed at birth, and she didn't have and way to speak. She detested the fact that she couldn't even eat normally. She couldn't sleep, she could barely even breathe. Her father tried to make her happy, but everything he tried, just made her angry. She was made fun of, even. But then one day, she decided that she wanted to be normal... just like everyone else. So one day, she walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a knife. She went upstairs, and into her room. She looked at her mirror, as she put the knife down, combing her hair. She was crying. She wished there was an easier way...But she felt like she had to...She grabbed the knife, and teared in between her jaws. Pain was overflowing her... But she did not give up. Ripping into her flesh, she finally revealed a tongue, teeth, and even a voice(of screaming pain...But still). Pain, but still excitement flowing through her now. The pain made her dizzy, even. But she wanted to show her parents. She was in too much pain to talk, so she wrote a note, that said,'I can talk now' She ran down the stairs, and held up the note, bleeding, searing pain in sight of her parents. Their jaws dropped, as they were shocked, and suddenly, they were scared. In front of them, they could've sworn they saw a monster rather than their daughter. Her mother ran to the phone, and pressed a number, and she was screaming. After seconds, she shakily put her phone away, and grabbed a knife to her side."Stay away, monster!" she said. The girl didn't seem to understand why their parents were so frightened."Buh, I her taugh-her, why woul- you hoo his hoo he?" If I were to translate to english, she would say this. The parents shook their head, as if they thought they were going crazy because of the girl. Just then, sirens were heard, the police came, and took the little girl away. Kicking and screaming, she tried to tell them, but the searing pain made it hard for her to speak. Eventually, the father was sad, and wanted to remember his little girl. So all night, he made a doll, of a cat, since the girl liked cats, with beady eyes, a small little nose, and no mouth. He placed the doll on the girl's abandoned bed. Eventually, he absentmindedly made a fake story- a happy story- about this doll, and called it 'Hello Kitty' As you all should know, this is obviously not true. Hopefully :/ ZazaraOne Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Theory Category:Original Story